Dark Green
by A Piece of Rotten Fish
Summary: He would never forget that one happening, that one event in the history of Hyrule that changed everything. It would be passed down through the generations as the story of how the Triforce became mortal... WARNING: Mpreg & Link/Midna
1. Prologue

Well, hello there! I'm Coconut Wax, as you have noticed, and this is my first story, as you have also already noticed. Well, not technically. I've been writing for a while, but just recently joined. So, yeah. I hope you like, I guess…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does, so back off bitches.

---

It was dark. Pitch dark, in fact, like what one would find in the deepest bowels of a cave. Any dreams he ever had usually started like this though, so he felt at ease at first. But as the darkness continued, he began to worry in the slightest way. As if in his dream it could be sensed, a comforting, angelic voice called out to him.

"Worry not, young Hero. It is only we three."

The golden light that shot across his vision would have normally blinded him, but instead it eased him, putting him into a relaxed state of being. He turned his feral-looking, brilliant blue eyes upwards to the three beautiful women standing in front of him. One had hair as red as the earth and fire, and the middle one had hair of the deepest blue that often shimmered to a sky blue and back. The third had hair as green as the grass that blanketed the mound that they stood on.

"Link."

He was gently pulled out of his trance-like state of comfort by the voice of the middle woman. Even though her features were harsh, and her eyes an icy blue, she had an easy aura around her as she stared directly into his eyes. It was then that the boy realized whom he was speaking with.

"Nayru?" The blue-haired woman nodded solemnly. He had met them before, but only once, and even then Nayru had seemed much more light-hearted than this. Even Farore, the green-haired goddess most known for her playful and almost childish nature, was looking at him with curiosity filling her emerald eyes.

"Link, all three of us goddesses know we have put you through many trials, and all of them for one thing - the Triforce," the red-hared woman, Din, started.

"I don't mind it, ma'am. I'm always pleased to help Hyrule in -"

"Yes Link, we know," Nayru cut him off. "But so do we. We created Hyrule. Think of it as a child, and we are its mothers. That is how much we love this land."

"But we have also realized that because of us, we have also been hurting our land. You carry the Triforce of Courage, Link, I am sure you are aware of this." Farore said slowly and ponderingly.

"Most of the strife our people - your people - go through is because of the Triforce. Greedy men have always attempted to find it, starting wars and destroying lives to get that which is sacred for their evil hearts' desires. It is because of this that we have decided that something has to be done before it is too late." Nayru explained. He stood there for a while in silence, all the while thinking about exactly how they proposed to do this.

"As you know, O Hero, we cannot destroy the Triforce. It is the source of light to all of Hyrule, and must stay in Hyrule," Din stated, and suddenly looked a bit nervous. "That is why we three have chosen to make the Triforce pieces mortal in the form of three special Hylians." The Ordonian started to feel a bit uneasy.

"And what does this have to do with me exactly?" he asked skeptically, fearing the goddesses' answers. Farore sighed and walked forward to gently touch him. Her hand glowed green and in turn, so did his body. He felt the strangest sensation sweep over him then that he could not force back.

"Link, you are the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Because of this, we have chosen you to bring the child representing the Triforce of Courage into the mortal world." she said softly.

Then everything went black.


	2. Letters & Muffins

Hello thar, again! I'm back in black (seriously, I'm wearing black right now) and ready to get the show on the road as some would put it. First of all thanks to my deux reviewers - it really helps motivate you when you see that someone took the time to say something about your story. It's actually what I was waiting for before I posted the next chapter.

Yes, though, Ganondorf isn't having the Power child (haha, that sounds funny). Someone else is, but I'll tell you right now, it isn't an OC. I absolutely hate OC's as prominent characters - it drives me nuts, but sometimes I have to do it.

Okay, all of that aside, this is chapter one, since the last one was the prologue with all its mysterious shit and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does, so back off bitches.

---

"Hey Link! LINK WAKE UP!"

The shrill voice of something or other - he was too tired to bother to remember who it actually was - blasted through his ears as if it had been a cannon. He groaned, keeping his eyes shut for as long as he could. If he could stand his ground against evil, maniac usurpers with bad sword skills, giant eels, and overgrown flying lizards that breathed fire that lived in a floating city in the sky, he could stand his ground against the young ones of Ordon attempting to wake him up, right?

Wrong.

It was then that he became vaguely aware that he was being rocked forcefully from side to side in his cozy, warm bed. Not moments later, something small had climbed on top of his back - he had been lying face down in his pillow - and had began to hop up and down a bit on top of him. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back, and Link's own back in the process.

"OUCH!" the young warrior screamed in pain. A group of excited yet frightened squeals echoed in his ears as the pressure left his back and he heard the definite slamming of the door. Good. Riddance. Now he could actually try and pull himself out of Slumber Land and into reality.

The first thing to happen to him was the brief blindness, which caused him to panic until he realized a minute later that he was only face down in his pillow, a fact which the oh-so energetic ones had made him forget. After ten minutes, he finally managed to pull himself out of the warm comforts of his bed and into the brisk December air. He groggily got some soup on the fire and sat down in a chair to wait while it heated up.

His thoughts drifted back to his dream. It had started happening over two months and a half ago - actually, it had only occurred once, but his thoughts kept replaying the words of the goddesses over and over like a broken record player. It couldn't have really been the goddesses speaking to him, right? He must have imagined the whole thing up. He then remembered what Farore had said to him.

He couldn't really have a child, could he? He was a… he, for lack of a better word! There was no way. Unless he became a woman… but ew, no! That was impossible, too. Maybe not for the goddesses, but… It probably hadn't actually been them in that dream. If he could recall, that had been the night of his birthday party, and a few drinks had been passed around amongst the adults, including himself. Link finally decided hazily that morning that it had simply been an intoxicated, strange dream pulled together from his intoxicated, strange imagination.

Later in the morning, after having been properly fed, dressed, and rested, the young man ventured outside into the peaceful abode that was Ordon. It's size had seemingly increased after his quest to save Hyrule. It would seem that word of his living there and extravagant rumors had drawn some of the city folk to the quiet countryside. At least now they got a steady flow of trade between Castle Town and Ordon, and things were looking pretty bright for the town and Link as well.

Except for one thing that plagued him every other second, a subject that he had never told any of the Ordonians about because really, who would believe him if he told them that on his journey he had fallen in love with the princess of a dimension that was parallel to Hyrule and was inhabited by the descendants of a group of evil sorcerers who had tried to take over Hyrule almost a million years ago? Not to mention that he had been getting very unsubtle vibes from Ilia, and there was nothing worse than an awkward friendship like that. Couldn't she find some nice boy who had come in from Castle Town? Any of them would be better for her than him. Speaking of Ganondorf reincarnated…

"Hey Link! What's up?"

He visibly winced as the young girl ran up to him, batting her eyelashes in such a bad attempt at flirting that Link felt embarrassed _for_ her. Behind her, a few older girls from the city were staring in disbelief as he actually talked back to her. She was still his friend, after all, and he hoped that for his sake and hers that this crush on him of hers was simply a faze, and that she would fall for one of the ex-townie boys. He noticed one, just now, looking at her forlornly. How sad.

"Um… well, the sky is up?"

"No silly, I mean what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not being a cave dweller, and I'm not herding, and I'm not-"

"I like you."

They both stopped suddenly, Ilia blushing as red as Din's hair and Link staring blankly at her. The girls did a collective "Oooo!" and Link saw the town boy do an extremely dramatic sigh and begin to drag his feet back to wherever it was that he lived. Link still hadn't really cared enough to learn where all the immigrants, if you could call them that, lived.

"Um… that's great…? I guess?" The Ordon boy really had no idea how to respond to such a blunt statement, other than to try and look somewhere else. Somewhere else… like that rock. Yes, the odd little one jutting out of the hill next to the shop. He remembered it, suddenly - the moonlight shining down on his grey fur as Midna directed him over to the rock, then up onto the roof of the shop, all to get a sword and shield she would never use…

It was then that he suddenly felt a disturbance inside his body. An acidic taste rose up in his throat and the back of his mouth felt as if it were being tickled by a feather. Oh shit. He placed a hand over his mouth, and Ilia watched as he turned as green as his tunic.

"Link, are you…?"

That was it. He couldn't hold it anymore. Link removed his hand from his mouth a vomited all over the one thing in front of him - Ilia.

Very suddenly, a shriek of horror shattered his ears as the blonde girl threw herself into the stream, continuing to wail in her high-pitched voice. The group of girls that had been watching her before were now giggling and whispering to themselves, and Link suddenly felt a terrible guilt for embarrassing the young girl in front of the high-standard city girls. A few of the villagers ran outside to see what the hell is just happened, since, you know, having all the children in your village stolen at least once makes EVERYBODY really paranoid or something. Just your average "OEMGEE, WHAT IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN?" stuff.

Moving on, because Link certainly had no idea what to do now. He stood there in disbelief for a few moments before blurting out an excuse even he couldn't remember saying, and immediately running back to his house.

---

The young man woke with a start from a loud pounding on the door. That had been some dream… or had it been one? No, it couldn't have, he distinctly remember, with a pang of guilt in his heart, puking his guts out on Ilia, and right in front of all those girls, too. The poor thing was probably devastated and would probably never speak to him aga-

The pounding was heard again. Right, the person at the door.

Link sluggishly got up from the chair he had dozed off in. From the strange half-light filling the room, he assumed it was late and twilight was already setting in. Twilight… As long as he lived, he would always love this time of day when he could almost picture her there scolding him for being so lazy, with her fiery red hair and matching attitude.

"MR. LINK!!! SPECIAL MAIL DELIVERY FROM PRINCESS ZELDA! PLEASE OPEN UP, SIR, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!"

Oh great Goddesses above, why did Zelda have to send the one Hylian that Link would not willing protect against savage beasts to deliver her "super-special-awesome" package? He sighed and opened the door.

"Thank you, Postman. Now please leave."

"BUT MR. LINK! ZELDA ALSO ASKED ME TO REQUEST THAT YOU MEET WITH HER IN A WEEKS TIME IN CASTLE TOWN, BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT NOT READ THE LETTER! THAT IS ALL. GOOD-BYE MR. LINK! ONWARD TO MAIL!"

Link watched too gratefully as the postman disappeared out of sight. Good riddance.

So Zelda wanted him back at the castle? But what for? Staring down at the letter in his hands, Link sighed, knowing he would have to read it to find out, which stank like a wild boar because he was dyslexic and probably the worst reader EVER, and Zelda had this obsession over huge words that no one could ever hope to understand. That was the price of royalty, though, he guessed.

Sitting back down in his chair again, Link tore open the letter, unfolded it, and began to read.

_Dearest Link,_

_This is Zelda. I have something urgent to discuss with you right away that I think might apply to you, as well as all of Hyrule. Please, I would like you to be in Castle Town in at least a week's time, even sooner if you could. Sooner is better. Thank you._

_Love,_

_Zelda_

_P.S.: If the fate of Hyrule isn't enough to get you out of your cozy little armchair there, there's something else that you would be interested in on a more personal level, I believe._

_P.P.S.: If that mysterious after note wasn't enough either, I have muffins. Cinnamon muffins._

Well crap. He would have to go on yet another adventure, it would seem.

Oh well. At least there would be muffins.


	3. Shit & Flames

ICE BREAKER SOURS ARE MAGICAL. YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME.

Sorry, it's 10 pm. Yeah.

SO. I'm back, and all. xD Yeah. It's really cool, 'cause I got more reviewers. That makes Bob the Crazy Windmill person happily happy and happity.

SO YEAH. If you're reading this and not reviewing,it would greatly be appreciated if you reviewed. I don't mind criticism (okay, I actually do…), but I like to hear it anyway so I can write better and improve, you know? So, like, yeah, if you think I use the same words too often, or need more description, longer paragraphs, etc, TELL ME.

Or else I kill you using Achmed the dead terrorist. (Kudos to you if you know what I'm talking about.)

**Snow Creek -- **_Yeah, __I __was __in __the __mood __for __cinnamon __muffins… __and __I __still __am. __Do __you __have __any __because __I __doubt __Zelda __actually __does __have __any._

**Masked Lover ****-- **_We __don't __know __yet __so __I'll __let __you __go __along __with __your __assumptions __and __let __you __find __out __for __yourself __soon.__ Sorry, __I'm __trying __to __get __into __a __habit __of __not __spoiling __things __for __readers __even __when __they're __obvious __to __everyone.xD __Or __ARE __they __true?_

**Jigoku-Kouzanchou** -- _I __agree. __Muffins __are __indeed __amazing, __especially __the __grapefruit__-__sized __ones. __Thanks, __and __you'll __see…__you'll __see… -__rubs __hands __together __and __cackles-_

**Link's Ocarina Babe** -- _Gee, __thanks! __I __think __you __should __do __it __too. __Join __the __Link __mpreg __party!_

SO YEAH. With that said, CHAPTER THREE.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does, so back off bitches.

---/ihola!\---

This was shitty. Shitty shitty shitty… crappy? No, shitty. He really needed to expand his vocabulary, which added to the shittiness.

Problem A -- It was raining like the Goddesses had decreed that after this it should never rain again and whatever minor-ish deity that controled rain or whatever was squeezing as much as he could in before everything went rainless again. That was actually the last thing to be shitty before the real crap began, and the one that later Link would have worried less about.

Not that he could see the future, so right now, rain equaled crap.

Problem B -- Ilia wouldn't talk to him. Of course, by now he was half way to Castle Town, riding quickly on Epona and ducking under every tree he could find, but before he had left, she had gone on another one of her possessed-woman hormonal anger streaks at him and had even hit him right before he left. Granted, it was only a slap to the face, but it had caught him off guard, long enough that she had then proceeded to slap Epona's thigh. The horse had rocketed off with the townsfolk cheering and Link a few millimeters from hitting his head on a rock.

Yeah. Lesson learned: all women are crazy, with varying differences in how crazy they were.

Problem C -- He was still sick as a dog or something. Poor Epona. At least he didn't have to find a river to wash her off in because of Problem A.

Second lesson learned: horses don't like getting barfed on.

Other than Problems A, B, and C, everything would have been just peachy. So peachy that 'peachy' would be written out in rainbow letters across the sky, because hellzyeah, he was going on another adventure!

That hope of something exciting happening since the end of his adventures two years ago and the fact that he was already three-fourths of the way there were probably the only things that were keeping him going despite ProblemA. He hadn't spoken to Zelda since the incidence at the Mirror Chamber after Ganondorf had been defeated, and he was also looking for another chance to reconnect with his friend.

Oh, and there would be muffins, she had said. He loved muffins. Especially with cinnamon.

And that was when he was yanked out of his deep, emotional thoughts about cinnamon muffins and back into the harsh reality of Problem A and now Problem D -- his horse had just stopped. The Ordonian's firm grip to his mount's belly with his legs was the only thing that held him back from catapulting headfirst into… what the hell was that?!

Epona whinnied nervously while shifting on her feet, and something automatically clicked in Link's head. A series of memories flashed so quickly through his mind that it was nauseating. A golden barrier covered in ancient runes.An impish girl with fiery hair.A helmet-like artifact.A giant arachnid thing with a spear.The ear-shattering sound as the barrier was broken, leaving the hero with access to the castle and, more importantly, a miraculously alive little imp girl, his one true love…

He knew that barrier. It was the same barrier Ganon had setup around the castle during his adventures. The one that it had taken Midna with her full power using the Fused Shadows to shatter. And now, it not only covered the castle, but all of Castle Town as well.

A sense of foreboding came over him as he realized that no one, _no __one _could make such a barrier other than Ganondorf. But, then that had to mean…

_SHHHOOOM!_

The arrow missed Link's head narrowly, falling dead when it hit the golden barrier. The flames that devoured the tip licked at the wet grass, but failed to spread as rain continued to pour down. Epona reared back on her hindlegs, and Link fluidly pulled out his sword and directed Epona to turn around to face whatever hid in the rain.

"Show yourself!" the Ordonian shouted at the emptiness. As he let the reality of what was happening set in, he fel tangry. Angry for not protecting Zelda and the townsfolk from whatever had erected the barrier, and angry that he now had a Problem E and F, F being whoever the hell was shooting at him.

He knew he couldn't take it much longer. With a battle cry and a kick to Epona on her sides, the hero charged forward, his sword prepared to hit any opposing forces. Feral blue eyes darted this way and that, challenging whatever was hidden just beyond reach in the heavy sheet of rain that continued to soak the hero. Crying out in frustration, he swung his sword in a random direction, letting his anger fuel his action. He spurred Epona forward, even faster this time, till she was pushing her limits and heaving for air.

And then she stopped.

Link went tumbling over the animal's head.

He bruised his ass pretty bad when he hit the ground.

A familiar, chime like giggle reached his ears. He could see a flame above him, a dampened dark flame of orange.

"It's about time you got here."


	4. Annoying Subjects & Stiff Limbs

Bada bing, I am BACK! Sorry for taking so long - I am very terrible at being fast. So, without further ado, review replies!

**Rune Caster** - Yeah, like I said, very terrible at being fast. Ha…

**WaveMasterYami** - Thanks a lot!

**TwistedLilBarbie** - Oh, that's one of my favourite words: interesting. D

Just a note: For those of you who do not remember the names of characters well, Gor Liggs who will make an appearance soon was the Goron with all the blue tattoos who meditated all the time outside Malo Mart in Kakariko Village. If you talked to him, he gave you the challenge of taking the hot spring water to Castle Town.

Bet you remember him now, that little bitch. -twitches and remembers challenge-

ANYWAY. OKAY THEN. Here is your glorious fan fiction. DDD

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does, so back off bitches.

--/ihola!\--

"When will he wake, do you know?"

"Patience, Sister. He is most likely in shock from your unexpected arrival."

"He has stood up to giant monsters and has not even flinched, yet the mere sight of me made him unconscious for two whole days? I certainly love this new power of mine."

"The power of love is very strong. We Gorons know this well."

"It is not"

"Sister, though… Have you and your party any idea of the origins of the wall?"

"I do not think I should be telling you…"

The elderly Goron turned his head to look at the tall woman. The wisdom in his eyes made her feel uneasy under his gaze.

"Twilight Princess, this involves all of us. Therefore we all must know what has happened." he said slowly. Blood red eyes stared back at him with judgment.

"Patience, Gor Liggs. You shall know as soon as he wakes up." the Twili girl replied with an impish grin before strutting out the door. As soon as she entered the more central room, dozens of eyes, all of them either red or black, were trained to her form.

"He should be waking up soon. Calm down." she said, raising her blue hands. Whispers filled the room with noise. She heard her name uttered more than once.

"Is she really like those monsters from before?"

"They say they drink blood, and that's why their eyes are so…"

"… Can't believe these ignorant rocks. We're not like those… things from before!"

Her smirk disappeared at that comment. Abruptly she halted and stared down the two Twili who had just been having the conversation. They immediately stopped talking and stared up at her with red eyes. She glared at them harsher than a scolding mother.

"I will not tolerate such inappropriate attitudes towards our hosts. Either you two shape up, or I'll send you right back home, do you understand?" she lectured. Both of their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets from fright. They stayed mute. "_Do you understand_?"

"Y-yes your ladyship!" they stuttered. Straightening her back, she took on a more gentle look.

"I do not care about what you think, just do not voice it. We are this realm's guests; we must treat them respect if we are ever going to solve this problem with our own home." she said sternly. The blue and black people nodded, and she continued to walk through the crowds. The room was stuffy; she needed to see the sun again.

The woman broke free of the mass of people, out onto the outcropping that lead down the side of the mountain. Ah, it was so nice to see the sun once again… Her people thought her crazy for liking the warmth of it on her skin. The goddesses had given them the ability to walk in the light, but that certainly did not mean they liked it. Their queen was convinced, however, that they were truly missing out on the most spectacular feeling ever.

Maybe, however, there was a feeling greater. She had gotten it quite often for the past two years; this odd feeling that made her ache and her insides feel empty. It wasn't until she had glimpsed the Ordonian that the same feeling had flipped itself over, becoming as wonderful as the sun on her skin. She smiled up at the yellow orb floating downward in the sky. What had the blue Goron called it? Oh, yes: love, something so wonderful that only the goddesses could have created it.

Absently, her slender fingers began to travel over the flat skin of her stomach.

--/ihola!\--

Surprisingly, he woke up to no pain. He usually woke up to pain after having been knocked out; it was just something he did. The trend seemed to be breaking, though, probably because it had been two years since he had done any hero-ing. Although, he was certain his limbs could use a few good stretches. He shifted slightly and heard a loud crack.

Okay, maybe he should just stay still.

"Oh, oh! He's awake!"

The sound was so close to Link's ears that he was surprised that he couldn't see the source. All he saw was earthy red rock. That is, until Gor Liggs shoved his tattooed blue face in front of Link's face from the head of the bed. Link let out a scream that rivaled any Keese's screech.

The blue Goron began to chuckle deeply. "Oh, Brother! You truly are a constant source of entertainment." Link's face turned apple red.

"Nice to see you again, too, Gor Liggs…" he mumbled, cracking a few more of his bones. The Goron elder's laugh was still bouncing around the room. He seemed to brush off the annoyed stares Link kept shooting his way. Some listener he was.

"Oh… oh, I am sorry, Brother!" he apologized, his bouncing laughs trickling down. "You know it is true though, right?"

"Yes, yes, we all know I'm hilarious. Can I ask you something now?" the Ordonian asked, still quite annoyed by his humiliation. The blue Goron nodded. "Why am I here and what exactly in the three goddesses' names is going on?" Black eyes stared at him silently.

"Why, Brother, Hyrule needs saving once more, of course." He said it as if the farmhand should've known it. Another person suddenly burst into the room.

"Alright, that's enough. Gor Liggs, you may remove yourself from the room." the feminine voice ordered. Gor Liggs actually _bowed_to her.

"Yes, Sister, I will." he replied, and walked out of the room.

The woman shut the door behind her as she completely entered the room. She was standing in a shadowy corner of the room, but even though, she seemed almost transparent in the shade. The Ordonian had to squint his blue eyes to even see her outline.

"… What's wrong, O' Great and Mighty Hero? You can't even recognize my voice?" she asked. A chime's sound bounced its way to his pointed ears. His face looked just as shocked as when he had first seen her two days previously.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Must I do _everything_ for you?" Oh yes, he remembered her saying that, right after they had met. She had been so infuriated with his slow adaptation to his wolf form, and he had been so infuriated with her for expecting so much out of a ranch boy.

The woman stepped into the light of the lamp. The light it cast over her black and blue skin made her glow eerily, though the her bright orange hair could have easily lit up the room. Her red eyes glinted almost impishly as she stared at him. Her lips were pulled into a warm smile.

Link could not do a thing but gape. A million questions zoomed through his head at the speed of light. How was she here? Why was she here? Could it have to do with the Hyrule-saving Gor Liggs said he had to do? Wasn't the Mirror of Twilight shattered? They all almost made his brain explode. He was more or less excited to see her, however.

"Midna?" he asked. "H-how… w-when… where…?" He couldn't form the question with words. How could he speak to her? There was just too much to ask, too much to explain, just _too__much_. Maybe she shouldn't have come… Again her laugh met his ears and sounded sweet as cream to him.

"I guess I should turn on the light for you." she admitted. Link was puzzled. The lamp was already lit in this room! Her expression took on a more serious tone. "Ganon. We think he's back. Somehow, someone brought him back, and now the Mirror's whole once again. He… He invaded the Twilight Realm, Link." she said. He could see the sadness in her blood red irises.

But what about the people? This was his next question, which she answered next. "My people and I fought valiantly. Before I could get to the Fused Shadows, however, he captured them. He forced my people into your realm. The goddesses were with us, and they have been protecting us from the light." she explained. "We traveled for many days. I knew I had to get my people to Princess Zelda; she would be able to help us. But… when we got there…"

"The wall." he finished. The Twilight Princess nodded.

"Yes. I remembered how friendly the Gorons had been, so I led my people here. At first they were hostile with us, but once I explained our story, they opened their arms to us. We've been in your realm for about two months." she finished. The hero was silent.

"How come you didn't find me?" he asked slowly. She stared at him so hard that it felt as if his soul were being looked into.

"I have a duty to my people first, Link. I had to get them to safety before I could go attend to any personal business." she whispered, evidently holding back some sort of anger. She turned her back to him, her cloak brushing his face. She paused at the door.

"I was coming for you when we found you, Link. Perhaps you should have a little more faith in my abilities." After having said that, Midna opened the door and exited the room.


	5. Meetings & News

I AM FINALLY BACK, YESSS. Well, kind of.

Hiatus was caused by humungous workload given by teachers the last two weeks, along with Agapefest, which rocked, and summer break starting, which has made me EXTREMELY lazy. But now that I'm done with school, I should be able to work more consistently on this, until my busy as hell summer starts. SO. Yeah, here are my answers to what you guys said last time.

**Idge – **THANK YOU SO MUCH. I can't tell you HOW much that motivated me to finish this chapter! Though, I will have to go away for a while for the next two weeks or so, but for a good reason. I have a camp, and right after that, I'm going to Japan as a student delegate, but once I get back, I'm going to do my best to update again… before the mission trip. xD Anyway, THANK YOU AGAIN.

**Greyfirestorm - **Yeah, I go overboard sometimes with comedy. I don't always like being depressing. xD Anyway, thanks!

**Martinytheoneandonlystill - **Like I said before, I go overboard. Sorry! xD And not broke. You know how when you stay still for a really long time, your bones go all stiff? He just popped a bunch of them, and it kind of hurt. xD

**One-Eyed Monster - **Oh, was it confusing? Uh-oh. xD Sorry!

**Morferedir - **You'll see. ) And don't worry, I'm going to keep it up as long as I can, which will be until it's finished.

OKAYS. So now, here is your lovely (or unlovely, if you are absolutely hating this but still read it for some strange reason) new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does, so back off bitches.

--/ihola!\--

"LINK!" 

As soon as he had set his foot into the main common room of the Goron's home, the aforementioned cry rose up from the Gorons, as well as from a few Twili. Most of Midna's subjects, however, glared at him through generally disturbing red irises. He found this odd, and decided he would ask Midna about it later once she had simmered down a bit. She had seemed oddly angry with him; for the hero's life, he couldn't figure out why.

Maybe it was just her time of the month or something.

Link's blue eyes took a moment to adjust to the lower lighting inside the room. They focused in on a hulking form that moved slowly through the crowd to him.

"Brother! It is good to see you again!" the Goron's patriarch, Darbus, shouted. His outstretched arms made Link think of what he would look like if the Goron were to actually hug him. He physically recoiled a bit, causing a laugh from the patriarch and the elder next to him.

"Ah, don't worry, Link. Darbus would never purposefully harm a Hylian in a such a way." Gor Coron said with a chuckle. By now, the Ordonian was rather tired of getting laughed at. He almost wanted Midna to come and be mad at him again. Almost.

As if Karma were listening, she came right back up to him, looking much calmer than she had five minutes ago.

"Good, you're dressed. Come now, we have things to discuss. Gather the Goron leaders while I get the Council." she said quickly, not making hardly any eye contact with Link at all. Apparently, she was still mad, but Link had a few more important questions hovering in his confused brain. What was the Council? And what did all these leaders have to talk about that was so important? He already knew it involved saving Hyrule and probably Princess Zelda, so possibly it was to discuss what was going on? Still, for some reason, he didn't know if he should go to this meeting or not, so he stood there with a blank look on his face, his eyes following both the Twilight Princess and the Goron patriarch as they gathered select denizens of both races and lead them back to where Link had stood staring blankly.

"Link, please, wake up and get your... self over into the Upper Chamber," Midna directed him. It was obvious she was holding back some sort of foul language. He still had no idea what could be making her so sour towards him. Could she not be happy to see him after two years? Link felt a very sudden and unexpected wave of anger towards the Twili woman at that thought. It made him mad, but should it have been making him this mad? No, but he would worry about that later when he stopped feeling so mad at her. For now, he tagged along behind one of the Goron elders as they walked into an elevator shaft.

Of course, Darbus had to go first and by himself so he wouldn't drag the rest of them down the shaft. Actually, it seemed like he just barely fit into it. Next, the Goron elders went in pairs of two. The fifth, Gor Coron, went with who Link assumed had to be the most important Twili on the Council, simply because he was dressed much more flamboyantly than the others. The Ordonian could hear Gor Coron try to strike up a conversation with the blue-skinned man, but he was met with dead silence. It made Link wonder if Midna was the only good-hearted one of them all.

Next, four other Twili climbed inside the metal box and were transported upstairs to the appropriately named Upper Chamber. That left Link, Midna, and another Twili woman. She was much shorter than Midna, being about as tall as Link's shoulder. Her short, spiky hair looked like a flickering, blue flame, but her face was soft and kind with warm golden eyes rather than blood red. She practically skipped into the elevator shaft, her robes fluttering around her like petals. Once they began their ascent, she began to babble in a content, musical voice.

"You must be that Link boy that Lady Midna is always speaking of! Oh, I am very pleased to meet you. Thank you so much for saving our kingdom! It must've been tough, huh? Zant, he was my second cousin on my mother's side twice removed or some nonsense like that. Please don't be mad at me for being related to him! Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Epoch," she ranted like a small child, her eyes aglow the entire time. Just as she finished, they reached the top. Midna hadn't moved or said a thing since stepping inside the elevator. She looked very tense.

"Oh, milady, please be calm, it'll be alright..." Link watched as Epoch led her ruler down to one of the many marble stone seats set around a polished, long, rectangular obsidian table with a large map of Hyrule laid out neatly in the center so that all could see it. There was one more chair than needed at the foot of the table. All the leaders sat down, with Darbus at the head of the table, Gor Coron on his right, Midna on his left, with Epoch sitting next to Midna and Link next to Gor Coron. Epoch waggled her fingers at him across the table. Midna didn't seem to notice, so Link sat there in a confused state until the bulking Goron's voice boomed through the room.

"As most of your are quite aware, it seems both our worlds have fallen into dark times once again. For two months, our princess has been trapped within our own capital. Even as we speak, not one of our messengers to the Zoras in the north has returned. We fear that Death Mountain and the surrounding region will be the next to fall to the dark curtain covering Hyrule."

Darbus glanced at all of them seated at the table. "Therefore, we must stop this wave before it crashes upon us. We must liberate Zora's Domain, and after that, Castle Town."

Several pairs of eyes met in unsure side-glances before returning to the speaker. Midna stood up to speak.

"Darbus is correct in this. If we can rescue the Zoras from whatever is plaguing them, they would surely aid us in helping liberate Castle Town. They are quite skilled and efficient in the way of combat, and could surely rally up some Hylians to help the cause." Link loved how confident she sounded about it. How she seemed certain her fellow leaders - and him - would agree completely with her. She really was meant to be the true Princess of Twilight.

He looked around the table to see the reactions of the beings gathered there. The Gorons were all nodding their heads vigorously in complete agreement with the Twili woman, but only three of the six Council members seemed to agree. Link noticed that the one Twili that Gor Coron had tried to talk to before was glaring at Midna with harsh, pitch black eyes. She paid him no attention. Epoch didn't move a single muscle in her small body. The only ones out of the Twili who seemed to agree were a black-haired woman, a sad-looking young man, and a tall, muscular woman with glyph-like markings all over her body.

"Unfortunately..." Link streamed his attention back towards the princess as her guilt-laden voice reached his ears once more. "Link and myself will not be able to join in leading the journey there."

Questions began to bubble up from the mouths of all. Everyone was in a confused frenzy to know why the two people who had liberated Hyrule from darkness once before could not lead this journey. Many of the beings present stood up in protest. Midna sat down calmly and quietly, staring at Link from across the table. He could see it in those eyes. They told him to wait. She would explain later, and he trusted that she would. She almost never failed him before, except for once. The one time she betrayed him completely and left him alone with a memory.

Could he overlook it?

--/ihola!\--

It was midnight. The full moon seemed to sit perfectly on top of Death Mountain, as if it were sitting on its throne. The stony environment surrounding it was bleached white with the pale light of the moon that streamed down from it on top of its pedestal.

She came for him then.

The Twilight Princess hadn't said a word to anyone who had been at the meeting the rest of the day or night. The questions bombarded her as preparations were made, but she answered none involving her reasons for not having Link and herself lead the mission. The black-eyed Twili man from before continued to give Midna harsh looks throughout the day. It made Link want to strangle him. He learned at some point in time that this man was called Larsen, and was the head of the Twili Council. His position was a step below Midna's. Epoch was his sister, though they seemed nothing like each other. He couldn't see how Epoch was related to Zant, but with Larsen, the connection was quite plain. He seemed much too power-hungry, too ready to do whatever it would take to quench that thirst for power. There was one thing, however, that Larsen seemed to have that Zant had not - he was organized, and that made him twice as dangerous.

It had been hard for Link to fall asleep whilst pondering this dangerous man named Larsen. It took him a whole two hours to convince himself that Larsen would not harm any of them. Even then, he couldn't necessarily slumber because he was upchucking his dinner. He had felt nauseous all day, but not until now had it come to actually vomiting. He'd have the doctor look him over the next day.

Before he was even conscious, he was being pulled out of bed. He grunted as he hit the ground. A hiss sounded above him.

"Shoot, I'm sorry Link!" he recognized the voice.

"Midna…?"

Link could tell she was rolling her eyes in the dark. It was such a Midna thing to do. "Just get up, Hero. And be quiet! Everyone's sleeping."

He nodded, rubbing his tired, blue eyes until he could focus in the dark. She was holding a small candle that eerily lit up her skin, making her look unnatural, yet beautiful. Her cloak enshrouded her entire body. She gently helped him up and didn't let go of his hand, which made him smile a bit. She didn't see it.

The Twili led the Hylian out into the main room. The two carefully picked their way across the room, stepping lightly over the sleeping forms of Twili scattered across the room. They all looked just as eerie as their ruler, if not more in the pale, white moonlight. They quietly went outside. The canyon was deserted. The pair picked their way down the mountain path, and neither said a word. Link's mind was buzzing with questions as to where she was taking him and why. He knew she would answer them all, though. He trusted her.

After a while, they reached the bottom of the mountain where the hot springs were located. He stopped a few yards away from the edge of the water. She continued on to the edge of the water, staring down at the clear, blue liquid wistfully.

Link decided to break the silence. "So, um, what did you…"

"First of all, I wanted to apologize," Midna interrupted bluntly. Link blinked slowly.

"For what?" She gave him an incredulous look.

"For what I did. I know it hurt you a lot, but I had to do it. That's how the goddesses had set it, and that's how it had to end. I could not be selfish on that decision. " she explained. Her eyes widened and she turned around as Link snorted. He was sitting on a rock now, looking away from her.

"I wish you'd have saved all that selfishness from beforehand for then..." he mumbled under his breath. The Twili's red eyes focused on him, still wide in alarm, seemingly. Link continued to keep his head turned from her, but not for long. Cautiously, he turned his head very slightly to peek at her expression from behind dust brown bangs. They stayed like that for a minute, until the princess's mouth muscles twitched the slightest. Link's eyes widened a bit in expectation. In a fraction of a second, she was giving him a wide smile, reminiscent of the smiles she gave him as an imp, with her mouth stretched to her ears revealing all of her pearly whites.

They laughed together.

They laughed so carefree and childishly, it seemed no one would have known what trials and obstacles they had faced so long ago. No one would know the worries they had about the upcoming dangers that faced them from just looking at them now. Their spirits lifted, and for a while it was as if the last two years apart had never happened for them.

The laughter died down, and the princess suddenly turned to the water once more, hiding herself from the Ordonian. He stared at her back with caring, curious eyes.

"You wanted to tell me about why we aren't helping lead them, didn't you?" he asked as he stood up and walked to her side, still trying to see her face as she was hiding it from him with the hood of her cloak.

"Yes... Link? About two months ago, did you... Did you have a dream? About the three Goddesses? Do you remember it?" she asked quietly. Link stood there frozen, afraid to hear what she was going to say next. When he did not reply, she turned her head to look at him. The Twili's red eyes bored into him, digging for the truth in his eyes. He couldn't hide it from her. He nodded.

"And... do you remember what they told you?" she continued, still quiet as a mouse. Whether she was trying to be gentle or make sure she was not heard by anyone else, Link couldn't determine, but he knew her soft voice was for a reason. He lowered his to the same level.

"They said... They said that the Triforce was causing a lot of conflict in Hyrule over the years. So much that they wanted to make it so that it couldn't be fought over like that again..." he whispered. He swallowed, but his mouth was suddenly dry. "... They said that they wanted to make the Triforce mortal using previous Bearers of the Triforce pieces..."

"Link... I had the same dream. Din spoke to me," Midna admitted. "She said that since Zelda's spirit had once been housed in my body, that I had been a Bearer of a piece of the Triforce, and since they could not risk bringing back Ganondorf for this one thing, that I would have to bear the child of the Triforce of Power..."

Link stared in shock, his mouth slightly agape and his blue eyes wide, not knowing what he should think, or say, or feel. Midna turned her back to him again, and he suddenly felt terrible for her. If her people found out, she would most certainly be shunned by them for being so very closely associated with the dieties of the Light Realm. She could not refuse the Goddesses, though. In other words, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. What made it worse was that right after this, Ganon had come back. He could've done it instead of her, and the Goddesses could have made sure he didn't do anything to the child. But before he could make any move to comfort her, she spoke again.

"Link... Did you pay attention to what Farore told you?"

He swallowed hard again. "Yeah, especially to that part."

"Then you must know why you cannot go into battle." she said. Her eyes were sympathetic at the shocked look on his face. He shook his head and stared at her in disbelief.

"No, there's no way I'm... I'm not a...! This can't seriously be happening... It's not true, is it, Midna? Is it?" The hero's blue eyes begged her to tell him that it wasn't true. His body was shuddering from disbelief. He felt like throwing up again.

He watched her head nod.

Link couldn't stand it. A tear fell from his right eye, the same blue as his irises. Her arms embraced him, and they held each other, one grieving, the other comforting, for the rest of the night until they fell asleep there by the pool, tears still dried to the hero's face.


	6. Campfires & Thoughts

The morning mist clung to his clothes, which grew heavier as they moved on

-sings terribly with Timberlake- I'm bringing Dark Green back…! (Yeah!)

OKAY. Ugh, my imagination fountain had a drought for a while there. But now I have paid the water bill and it is flowing now. It's only a matter of finding time to benefit from it. I just started high school, so I'm getting the hang of things. I'll try not to have another hiatus like that again, however. That was just bitchy of me.

So, on a higher note, guess what? This thing's going to become a trilogy! (Or series – not totally sure just right now.) Everybody clap your hands!

Now for reviews:

**Idge – **Thanks! I read your story, as you may have noticed. It was good! You're probably mad about this hiatus, though, aren't you. XD Whoops…

**TwistedLilBarbie – **Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

**Link's Ocarina Babe – **Me either, man. XD It'll be the best chapter ever.

**Hikari no Vikki – **Awwww, danka! (I'm trilingual, by the way.) That's really very nice! I've never had that said about my work. XD And really? No mistakes? Because I have no beta. –dances-

**Dragongal333 – **You're probably mad at me like Idge then, aren't you? XD Yeah, I like "GASP! OMG! AHHH!" endings. XD

**Silver Volken Raven – **Ha! XD At first I thought you weren't kidding and went "Oh shit, did I make an overreaction again?" (I'm self-critical, in case you hadn't noticed. XD) You're probably also mad about the hiatus. I seriously cannot apologize enough for it! I'm sorry!

**Reli Lightwing – **Aww, thanks! I know, right? XD "I pop out of the trunk and go 'Ellooooooo! I am Lindsay Lohaaaan!' … I kill you."

OKAYS. So, now, for the moment you've all been waiting for… -drum roll-

_**CHAPTER SIX!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does, so back off bitches.

--/ihola!\--

The morning mist still clung to his clothes even though it was nearing midday. The sun had just begun to show itself over the zenith of Death Mountain; the light filled the canyon pass, the crevices and cliffs casting pools of shadow. There were only two, almost synchronized clip-clops that were common of horses' footsteps. The rest was pounding, like giant rocks had jumped off the mountain faces, sprouted legs, and begun to walk, which was all too true.

Link's clear, blue eyes darted over from where he slouched in Epona's saddle to the elegant woman riding next to him on a grey mount that was just as stunning. Midna refused to hide in the shadows of the Gorons with the rest of her people as they moved like a herd of cattle down the mountain pass. She was heavily cloaked in case of travelers they might meet on their travel so that none of her blue and black skin was visible. Only a pair of red eyes peered straight ahead from under her hood and scarf, trying not to make contact with anything else. She had been open enough with her emotions last night; the case was not so this morning.

His eyes returned back to staring at Epona's white mane. It was hardly believable; if it were not for the sinking feeling in his gut and Midna's seriousness towards it, Link would have probably thought it to be a dream. A very strange and long dream. How could he have a child? It was beyond comprehension for the ranch hand. Not only that, but it was physically impossible, too. This made absolutely no sense.

Nor did the supposed return of Ganondorf… or was it really him who had erected the barrier surrounding Castle Town? Link had his very strong doubts. They had no way of knowing that this was Ganondorf's doing. In fact, it couldn't possibly be Ganondorf; Link had impaled him with the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane. He was forever gone, and they must be dealing with some new brand of sorcerer. But then again, until a day ago he had not thought it at all possible for a man to carry a child…

No, no, he had to be optimistic. They were going to check on the Zoras, their beloved allies through thick and thin; at least, since Prince Ralis had become King Ralis. From what Link had heard, the young Zora noble had grown into a strong young man and made many improvements for the Zora people. Many saw him simply as a continuation of his mother; he was just as strong, fair, and wise as she had been in her life. He would spring at a moment's notice to help the Gorons free Castle Town, of this there was no doubt.

It sure sounded easy, this invasion plan of theirs, but they really had no idea what was waiting for them on the other side. Was an enigmatically resurrected Ganondorf using this as bait to lure the last piece of the Triforce to him? Or was this just a slightly above average warlock who could be easily dispatched? Link hoped with his whole being that it was the latter, but again, the sinking feeling was partially made up of the thought that it actually might be Ganondorf waiting inside that castle, with Princess Zelda as his prisoner once more.

"Can she not go through an invasion without getting kidnapped? I thought she knew advanced magic. Some sorceress she makes…" he mumbled to himself as he frowned as his mount's neck. A wave of nausea hit him hard in what Link guessed was a bought of karma. He halted Epona quickly and leaned far over her before letting loose his breakfast so he didn't get it all over her. A cool hand patted him lightly on the back, and when he turned his head to look over his shoulder, Midna was there, gently rubbing his back and looking on sympathetically. Link wasn't sure who was in a worse situation: him, the pregnant man, or her, the Twili pregnant by human goddesses?

Did it really matter? They still could have pity parties, and the randomosity of it made him grin at her for no reason. It must have kind of scared the woman, because she immediately moved her mount away from him.

"What were you smiling at?" she asked not harshly, but curiously. Apparently, Link couldn't be that scary.

"I was thinking about us having a pity party, actually," he admitted, "It was… strange-looking in my head." They laughed, just like last night – like they were children without a care in the world.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Midna asked. Laughter still lingered on the edges of her voice as she spoke and if her mouth had been visible, Link would've felt a warm feeling at the genuine smile she was giving him behind the dark folds of fabric.

"Well… I imagined us standing in a room, all decorated for a celebration, only everything was blue and grey. We were giving each other presents and opening them, and when we opened them, someone's voice said something like 'I'm so sorry!' or 'You poor thing!'" he explained, and they laughed once more.

"I'll be sure to arrange such a festivity as soon as I am able," Midna joked along with him.

They slowly lapsed into an awkward silence once more, with only the clip-clop of the horses' feet and the pounding of the Gorons' to fill the empty gap that was void of sound.

They made light conversation at different intervals the rest of the way out of the canyon. Occasionally, Link would also speak with a Goron or two who were most always overjoyed that the chosen hero was speaking to them. Once or twice he spoke with a female Goron, actually, and mistook her for a male. After the third time, Link still couldn't figure out the difference, and resolved to stop using pronouns referring to specific genders with Gorons henceforth.

Of course, he still felt pity towards Midna. She was completely familiar with this land, but its peoples knew almost nothing of her. Most of the Gorons avoided staying too close to her when walking, and she seemed rather lonesome, over there all by herself. It was awkward and uncomfortable to start up a conversation with her, and they were always quite short. Link eventually settled for sending pity her way, trying to make her realize that he sympathized with his brain. It sadly did not work and seemed to bounce back onto himself. He couldn't help but feel that he had it worse because he was a man; Midna would have eventually had a baby and gone through this. This thought silenced his mouth for most of the rest of the trip.

It was as the twilight was reaching its height that a wave of nausea hit both of them face on. Link and Midna took turns holding each other's clothing and hair out of the way as the twilight faded into night. It was by that time that they had reached the open grasslands of another part of the Hylian fields. In the end of the pass, their large gathering decided to camp and take a rest for the night. The Gorons began scavenging for rocks to munch on, while individual Twili came out from hiding to scout for some sort of edible food. Midna showed them the plants that were most like the ones in their Twilight Realm, but the blue-skinned people bickered anyway.

After much tedious work consisting of many explanations and listening to whines, Midna rejoined Link by one of the many small campfires that now dotted the delta of the Death Mountain pass. It had been simple enough to fell down a passing rabbit, the remnants of which were burning in the flames. He watched them with weary eyes.

"Are you alright?" The Twilight Queen's voice brought him out of his somewhat trance. Blue eyes did not look over at her, and lips did not form words. "It's okay to feel strange. I mean, I did. I just don't want you exploding with bottled up emotions, okay?" Link briefly imagined himself literally exploding into a million pieces and winced.

"This isn't really helping, is it?" He gave the slightest of nods. Unseen to him, Midna grinned classically, looking like a shadow of her imp form days. "Which Midna would you rather help you out? Imp Midna, or Me Midna?"

Finally, Link looked over and couldn't help but laugh out loud at her maniacal grin. She ended up laughing along with him. This was how he wished things could stay forever, Link decided. With Midna with him, laughing and being carefree.

"We should probably sleep though, shouldn't we?" he commented, trying to break the giggles that were starting to make his ribs hurt. Midna began to quiet down and nodded.

"I shall see you in the morning, Hero." She said in a mock polite voice, causing a few more small outbursts from both parties. She stood up and wrapped her cloak around her to shield her skin from the cool air as she walked over to the tent she would be sleeping in. Link's was near the campfire they had been conversing by.

Link got up and watched her silhouette stride confidently and gracefully towards the other side. Colour stained his cheeks as she turned to glance at him before entering the tent. Had she seen him staring? He couldn't really help but hope that she would come back out and talk with him some more. Somehow, e felt these feelings extended beyond friendship.

The young hero tried to shake them, however. There were more important things to wonder about, like this baby, how the Zoras were faring, the baby, if Zelda was okay, the baby…

He surveyed his flat stomach and gently grazed it with his fingertips. The Ordonian could have sworn he felt a slight tug in his abdomen at this motion, which caused his fingers to fly away in surprise. The realization had suddenly hit him; there was a child in there, and he knew it now.

Slowly, he crawled inside his meek tent and pulled a wool blanket over himself. He stared at the ceiling and wondered about the child inside him until he fell into a slumber, his hand subconsciously resting on his stomach.

--/ihola!\--

Link awoke to deep bellows of pain in the before hours of the morning.

Blue eyes shot open as the Hero of Twilight bolted into an upright position. Almost in synchronization with him, Midna yanked the tent entrance open, her hair disheveled and her eyes wild with panic and fury at the same time.

"Monsters. All sorts. Come with me."

Link didn't need any more information than that. His bow, sword, shield, and hookshot were swiftly attached to him and he was stealing out of the tent at Midna's feet. She led him around the fighting between the monsters and the Twili and Gorons, surprisingly.

"Aren't we-"

"_Shh!_" Link didn't question her actions for now.

They both found their steeds, but Midna hopped up onto Epona instead of her grey. At the look he gave her, she replied, "We won't be as noticeable with one horse."

"But why aren't we helping?" Link asked a bit angrily as he mounted in front of Midna. He started Epona off at a canter through the morning darkness, far away from the battle. He felt angry at her for having him abandon his friends in such a way.

"Have you forgotten? Link, you are pregnant! Anything that happens to you affects the baby, and I can't let you waltz into a death trap like that!" she exclaimed in a low whisper. Link stayed silent.

A few moments later, he jerked on Epona's mane suddenly, and soon they were galloping into the heart of the battle, the Ordon sword raised above Link's head as Midna shrieked, "YOU IDIOT!" and covered her stomach with Link's back.

The first few monsters fell instantly to Epona's hooves and his blade. That's when they saw it.

It was extremely grotesque in every single meaning of the word. Hairs sprouted from its greasy, mustard-coloured skin at random intervals. Its body was extremely disproportioned, with a head too small for its massive body and arms too long for its legs. The hands almost looked swollen, while it amazed by standing on those tiny, unkempt feet. It had beady, black little eyes that were set deep into its tiny skull, and a stupid yet furious look to it. It took out this fury a giant club that it swung aimlessly, knocking friend and foe alike to the ground.

It had spotted them.

Link was a bit shocked at the size of the thing. In all his journeys across Hyrule, he had never seen anything like it. His wide eyes watched as it raised it club, and his ears heard Midna screaming at him from behind, but he couldn't seem to move a muscle.

Epona reared just in time to miss the weapon. Link and Midna slipped off her bare back. The Twilight Queen landed on her back; Link had not been so fortunate. Unconscious, he lay on the ground next to her. She tried to check to see if he was alright, but moblins had soon grabbed both of them and were dragging them in separate directions to impatiently waiting boars. She screamed for him, and the world went back right after a sharp pain hit the back of her head.


End file.
